


充电

by Anonymous



Category: King of Glory Pro League RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 20:11:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17107349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: 18春季后赛相关小段子。





	充电

找到EDGM小巴的时候，两个人都愣了一下。“怎么是你？”

“来视察你的工作环境——”辰鬼话没说完先笑了，“他们几个方向感太差，一会儿比赛了说不定还在车库迷路。”

无痕跟着笑起来，是他那种带点羞涩的微笑。

“倒是你，首发怎么干起跑腿啦？”

“耳机忘在车上啦，正好来拿一下。”无痕从口袋里拿出车钥匙，研究了一下才打开后车门，埋头翻找起来。

他没有说出口的是，刚才莫名有种感觉，跑这一趟腿会见到想见的人。

辰鬼看着他的背影，不由自主观察起这件队服T恤的腰身……片刻之后干脆跨前一步搂了上去。“我说小无痕，你们队也把你喂得太好了吧！”抬手就捏到了肚子上的软肉。

“嗷嗷嗷东西不在这里你先放开——小心别撞了头。”无痕被他捏得差点跳起来。辰鬼稍稍退开，让他关上门转过身，形成正常的拥抱姿势。

“我们每天做瑜伽的！倒是你，脸又胖了，还好意思说我呢。”无痕立刻也去捏他的脸，见他作出夸张的吃痛表情，便松手凑上去啄了先前捏的地方。辰鬼鼻尖贴着他的鬓角，嗅到洗发露的清香，不禁有些想笑：曾经践行“电子竞技没有洗头”的无痕也终于经不起网上那些吐槽，开始在比赛日注意形象了。

远远传来引擎声，辰鬼拍拍他的肩，两人分开了。

“怎么会刚想起来托米没有我们队服啊？”无痕爬上车。

“那家伙很努力地想争取不毒奶你们，实在没办法了才发现评论席没有。”辰鬼跟着钻了进去。无痕这次很快找到了放备用队服的箱子，拿起一件递过去，但辰鬼没有接。车里没开灯，他很放心地把无痕按在座位上，亲了下去。

不属于他的队服胶袋在两人之间被挤得吱呀作响，陌生的洗发水香气萦绕鼻端，眼前的人与自己许久不曾有这样温存的机会，但除去所有这些不再熟悉的细枝末节，他还是那个人。

还是那个无痕。

 

马上就要入镜，他们吻得很是温柔，小心地舔舐吮吸，尽量不留下痕迹，不多时便分开了，下了车并排往回走。一路无人，快到入口时，无痕拍了一下辰鬼的屁股。“被你坑了，忘记拿耳机。” 

辰鬼笑了起来，没有接话。行至必须分开的岔路，他伸出手，掌心向下。无痕会意，也伸手叠在他手背上，像他们做过数百次的那样，轻轻向下压：

“加油。”

 

fin.


End file.
